


A Hero's Reward

by Benaya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Ex, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Fluffy, M/M, Single Parent Derek, Single Parents, Teem Wolf AU, Universe Alteration, kindergartens teacher Stiles, policeman, the hALES LIVE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benaya/pseuds/Benaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale from teen wolf AU.<br/>Stiles works as a kindergarten teacher and Derek is a policeman and a single father to a girl named Laura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1...2...3....smile

"Laura im here to pick you up",A loud and soothing voice was heard from the pink pastel colored entrence.

  
"Yo papa Hale, came to pick up this little sunshine?".

  
Laura giggled while clinging to Stiles's left leg as they came out of the play room.

  
A young man,pale but bright and soft on his cheeks with brown honey eyes and brown hair standing next to a small and fragile 5 year old girl with black hair combed sloppily in twin tails and wearing pink dress matching Stiles's shirt.

  
"Don't call me that way",said Derek while scratching the back of his head with his raw masculine hand.

  
Stiles smiled widely and scoffed, "Papa hale ur shirt has ketchup stains on it",Derek looked at Stiles and let out a sigh,"don't call me pa..,never mind, and this is not ketchup it's blood".

  
Stiles and Laura stiffened to the words that came from the broody policeman.

  
"Im kidding pumpkin that's just some strawberry jam"  
Stiles blushed a little while realizing that the "pumpkin" wasn't for him so he laughed.

  
"dude u can't do that type of joke with a child",Laura still having a rough look on her face was picked up by Derek and tickled mercilessly.

don't worry sunshine we don't deal with that kind of crime here just some lost dogs and criminally cute girls",Laura giggled from Stiles's words and waved him goodbye,Derek smiled and waved too as they went through the door.

 

*

 

"Dad" Laura turned to her father who walked behind her with his black leather jacket on his shoulder and a pink barbie bag in his other hand.

  
"What is it pumpkin?"

  
"Dad are you lonely?",Derek stopped and looked at his daughter standing by his knee.

  
"No,of course not why would i?"

  
She tugged on his pants signing him to kneel down,Derek kneeled and Laura hugged his neck which she almost couldn't contain between her fragile arms.

  
"Dad i know you cried yesterday when we visited mom,so i asked Stiles why and he said that when someone is crying is because he's sad and lonely,so dad it's ok im here don't be lonely".

Derek hugged back his daughter and smiled warmly as he released her.

  
"Sometimes people cry to remember what they lost and to remember what they have left",Laura was confused but she smiled and kissed her dad's cheek.

  
"Oh that's right dad!",Derek smiled and listen to his daughter as he stood back up.  
"Im going to marry Stiles! ",Derek froze in his place and turned to his daughter that grabbed his big hand.

  
"Pumpkin i think i misheard you,did you say you're going to marry Stiles from the kindergarten"

  
"Yes!" Laura looked at her father with a smile.

  
"Why?" ,Derek raised both his eyebrows and looked at Laura in confusion.

  
"Because he's cute and nice and manly and plays with me and brings me snacks when i finish cleaning the toys and he always listen to what i say".

  
"Well it is a good argument but daddy doesn't approve he's older then you by 15 years! You're too young for marriage ",Derek said in a serious tone.

  
Laura giggled and answered "oh dad love doesn't have age",he snapped and picked Laura on his shoulders.

  
"Well until you're 18 you're not marrying any one you're only daddy's".

Derek started running while Laura grabbed his ears and giggled.

  
"Don't worry daddy i won't leave you alone".

*

"Yo papa Hale,brought back the sunshine?".

Stiles said while holding a box of colorful origami papers.

"ah yes,go ahead pumpkin say hello to your friends ",Laura ran to the play room while waving Stiles as a good morning greeting and Stiles waved her back.

  
Derek walked up to Stiles and said while scratching the back of his head.

"Stiles is it,um is it true that Laura proposed to you?".

Stiles turned to the grumpy policeman and laughed.

"pfffffff hahahaha man really are you worried because Laura said that,come on man she's 5 she probably just having a crush don worry!" .

Stiles punched the policeman on his shoulder and smiled, Derek sighed "What the hell did she find in you except stupidity ".

Stiles moved near Derek's ear and said "and my charming smile and my beautiful eyes,i swear man,gets everyone go awww near me".

Derek pushed Stiles's face away "more like help that freak is talking to me ,your girlfriend is crying at home boy".

Stiles got silent and started walking towards the play room.

"to be correct boyfriend but we broke up last month",and with that disappearing into the play room leaving Derek confused then ever.

 

*

 

"Hale,are you alright".

said the veteran chief with a mug of coffee being held in front of Derek, it was Stiles's father a gray haired old man with a kind smile.

  
"Ah yes sir! Im alright just got lost in thoughts".

  
"About what?"

  
"Your son actually ".

the man sighed and placed his hand on his forehead.

  
"Oh god don't tell me he started hitting on you,i swear that boy ..".

  
"Sir you knew he's ".

  
"Gay ,yes of course he's my son i even know what type of socks he hates, that boy always tells me things that bother him ,so one day he just said,hey dad how do i say to a boy i like him?,and i was like what!,so he turned to me and said,well i have this guy at school i really like but im scared to tell him,i wonder which one of us was scared then,am i right Hale."

The man laughed and Derek joined him in an awkward manner.

  
"And it never bothered you sir?".

  
"At first it did but then i said,hey what's makes my boy happy".

  
Derek sighed and smiled while sipping some of his coffee.

Derek stared at his cup of coffee with its brown warm color and remembered Stiles's eyes for some reason, and that was when he putted the coffee down in confusion and got back to his paperwork.

 

*

 

"Stiles, is Laura ready?,we'll be late for dinner at Scott's and Allison's".

Stiles turned to the grumpy policeman.

"yeah man she's just putting her shoes back on we had some leg puppets show today".

Derek sat on the tiny blue bench confused again.

  
"Is this what my daughter is doing in here all day?,sounds creative....".

Stiles laughed "aw yeah last week we even made lion masks and roared".

Stiles smiled as his cheeks became pink which made Derek crack a little smile on his face.

"oh wow dude you can smile!!! That's so rare i need a picture of this, ah Laura come here we're taking picture with your dad".

Stiles leaned on Derek's shoulder as he sat beside him and Laura stood on the bench while holding her father's shoulder.

  
"Ok ready. ..one..two...three...grumpy policeman smile! ".

  
The camera flash snapped which caused all three of the to see only white for the next 10 seconds.

  
"Stiles show me!" Laura jumped to Stiles's lap grabbing the left side of his phone ".

ok ok,here it is, oh wow we look like vampires with our red eye and big smiles, well except of you you look like a scary werewolf" said Stiles pointing at the biggest (physically) smile in the picture .

  
"Derek are those fangs i swear that scared me for second! ".

  
The policeman stood up and sighed "ok then ill stop smiling so much".

  
"Oh what no no no don't such a cute smile need to be seen more! ". Said Stiles in a hurry while getting up from the bench snd holding Laura.

  
"ha,that's what i should say".

Derek stopped smiling and realized his last words that left his mouth he then grabbed Laura from Stiles's arms and placed her in his and walked fast towards the entrance.

  
"Well the see you tomorrow bye!".

Derek turned around one last time snd saw Stiles waving his hand and blushing a little,which caused Derek to smirk on his way out.

 


	2. the visit

"Laura! i missed you so much! ,you look even cuter then before!".

Alison,a young tall women with pale skin and fair lips that reminded Laura of snow white, has hugged Laura almost crushing her with love.

"Come on let the girl breath",Scott laughed and tore Laura from Allison and hugging her gently,he was Laura's godfather also a young man in his twenties brown curly hair and gentle smile.

"Uncle Scott!,will you be my bridesmaid and aunt Allison too!".

Alison and Scott stared at the little girl in a surprise.

"Of course honey,who is the groom".

Alison turned to Derek "are you the lucky guy?".

Laura giggled and said while holding her cheeks.

"No silly,im going to marry Stiles!".

Scott spit out his tea in shock and turned around to the grumpy daddy sitting on the sofa.

"What!?, she's saying she's going to marry him let her be happy! ".

Scott raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"our Stiles ?,the pale sarcastic spaghetti Stiles?".

Derek chuckled a little and clapped his hands.

"Well then im hungry is food ready? ".

 

*

 

"Laura eat the carrots or they will cry",Laura looked at her godfather, Scott, in horror and then turning her head to Alison for help.

"Oh honey don't worry they won't cry,if you will eat them they won't", Alison remarked to Laura.

Derek let out a shocking sound at the other end of the table.

"Dad will the carrots cry?",Laura said with the saddest look a kid can give to a plate of carrot leftovers.

"No pumpkin don't worry the carrots won't cry,Scott was just teasing you",Derek said while patting Laura's head.

"Im sorry i d...",Derek's phone interrupted Scott. 

"Im sorry i have to get this its the station",Derek got up and walked to the study room next to him.

"Busy as ever right Laura".

Laura still focused on her carrots missed Scott's words.

*

"Hello chief what is it?".

On the other end of the phone chief Stilinski talked.

"Hale we have a problem here,we're low on man and we need to send someone to a house near 21st street can you go there now?,i know with Laura and everything but.."

"No chief im actually at Scott and Alison's place they can watch over her ill drive there right away give me the details".

*

"Laura im sorry i have to get this one ill be back soon ok".

"Bye daddy be careful",Derek smiled and kissed Laura's forehead.

"Scott,Alison thanks sorry to bother you again".

Alison and Scott exchanged looks and sighed,"Derek we love watching over Laura, we won't mind even keeping her to ourself".

Derek smirked at them and waved goodbye as he went through the entrance door.

 

*

 

"Lovers fight you're saying".

Derek stood before the old lady who made the call,she had a short white hair and a long brown grandma dress.

Derek looked at her in confusion when she snapped at the policeman and said.

"Not mine of course!,im single",she smiled and winked at Derek.

"So who was fighting?".

The old women sighed and pointed at the apartment next to her's.

"I heard the young man there screaming for help until few minutes before you came,they were fighting like that for the past few days but it never got so violent,i tried asking the young man if he needs help but he couldn't hear me over his partner".

Derek stepped to the neighbors door and ringed the bell.

"There is no answer?,maybe you should try opening it".

The old lady looked at Derek in a worried look.

"Sir are you inside?!",shouted the policeman over the brown door when a crashing sound came from the inside.

"Stand back",said Derek after trying the door handle,he stepped back and ran towards the door.

Then the door suddenly started to open so Derek stopped immediately one meter from the opening door. 

"Im so sorry i tried to get up but the lamp fell down".

A young familiar figure stood before Derek and the old lady.

"Stiles!?!",the policeman rushed to him in confusion.

"Oh Derek hello sorry for the commotion i got into a little fight with my ex so ha ha ha...".

Derek wasn't amused, he looked at the fragile man covered in bruises from head to toe.

"Who was it?!tell me his name and address right now! ".

Derek took out his policeman notepad and signed the old lady to go back inside her apartment,which she did.  
"Stop making a scene out of this it is not important! ".

Derek snapped and grabbed Stiles's arm and brought it towards his face.

"How is this not important!?,look at yourself you're practically almost unconscious and you're bleeding from your head and nose and the cuts on your lips,do tell me how is that alright! !".

Derek shouted at Stiles who looked away.

"Well it doesn't matter i can take care of myself so leave im not going to file a complaint any way".

Stiles started closing the door when Derek grabbed it and opened widely.

"Fine but let me treat your injuries unlike you im an expert at this, and you're going to tell me about that ex of yours".

Stiles stared at Derek blankly until he smiled and sighed in relief.

"I guess i have no other choice do i?".

Derek felt a little tingling feeling as he looked at Stiles's smile again.

 

*

 

"You know you're right you really are an expert at this".

Stiles smiled a little at the corner of his lips while Derek putted another giant compress on Stiles's back as sloppily as he ties Laura's hair.

"So if he's your ex why did you fight?".

Stiles picked up his head and turned away.

"Well you see, i broke up with him but he said he won't accept it, with the whole you're mine so shut up and pull your pants down, he he he..".

"Wait he raped you!?",Derek stood up walking towards the door in determination to find that guy and kill him!.

"Oh god no like hell ill let him this is why im covered in battle scars!,so sit down ill make some coffee".

"Your taste in man sucks just like Laura's", Derek sat on the brown little sofa.

"Well what can i say ,sometimes my beautiful eyes make me blind to the truth".

Stiles stood near the coffee maker glancing at the shelf above him looking for the sugar jar.

"Oh right he smashed it on the wall,sorry Derek no sugar for you".

Derek turned to left to discover a shattered ceramic jar and sugar all over the floor, then on the second glance he noticed some drops of blood near it.

"Here's your coffee",Derek took the coffee and squeezed Stiles's right hand.

"Stiles you should file a complaint this isn't right he should sit in jail for this,look what he has done to you".

Stiles smiled and sat beside Derek.

"It's ok next time ill call to the police straight away".

Derek groaned and squeezed the coffee mug.

"Why would you wait for the next time!,you're still such a child".

"it is not your problem so don't meddle in something that doesn't concerns you".

Derek snapped once more and grabbed Stiles's wrist. 

"I don't want you to get hurt you'll make Laura cry if this continues ".

Stiles shook off Derek's grip and stood up.

"Ah,i see so this concern was for Laura".

Derek stood up to see Stiles's face but he turned away and said.

"Will you please leave im tired i want to sleep".

Derek left the apartment and Stiles locked the door straight away.

The next day he didn't came to work due to his facial injuries that may frighten the children.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you'll like this ^v^


	3. voice

"Good morning, did Stiles came today?".

The worried policeman asked Stiles's manager at the day care.

"No he called yesterday saying he's feeling bad so i told him to take the day off".

The manager took Laura by her hand and waved the policeman goodbye.

Derek's phone ringed as he passed the kindergarten gates.

"Hello,Derek Hale speaking".

Derek didn't recognize the number and the person calling didn't say a word but...

"Stiles? Is that you?".

Derek placed the phone closer to his right ear when he heard a familiar voice,sweet and gentle.

"How did you got that from receiving an unidentified call and dead silent caller?".

It was Stiles's voice that tingled Derek's ear.

"I had a feeling,are you alright?,did something happen?,and how did you got my number now that i think about it ?".

Stiles laughed on the other end of the call.

"You really get to the point fast papa Hale".

Derek sighed and said.

"Don't ca.."

Stiles interupted Derek.

"Don't call me papa Hale, right? "

"Yes,so why did you call?"

Derek felt relief hearing Stiles's laugh and his voice, he sank into a bench nearby and listen to Stiles's voice soothing his heart.

"Im so glad to hear your voice".

Derek said to the phone on his right ear.

A crashing sound came from the other line.

"Stiles what happened?!".

"Ah no nothing i fell off my bed, ha hahahaha".

Again Derek sighed releasing his hand from his chest and sinking back into the bench.

"You really shouldn't say things like this it will make me misunderstand".

A small laughter came from the other side.

"Misunderstand what? ,i was worried so it is true".

Stiles as if imitating Derek sighed and spoke in a sweeter voice.

"You say it like you wanted to hear my voice more then anything right now".

Derek blushed realizing his words and actions.

"I didn't me..!".

"I know im not that stupid to fall for a straight man".

Falling for a straight men?,Derek thought to himself, does it meen it crossed his mind.

Wait why does it make me happy!?!, Derek thought one again.

"Derek thanks for yesterday and sorry for bothering you now".

"It's not a bother at all!".

What am i saying? .

"Im glad you called".

Why am i glad?.

"Derek!"

Stiles once again stopped Derek. 

"Please stop my heart won't take anymore then this, please".

Stiles huffed at the phone as Derek took a deep breath.

"Stiles do you love me?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a short one sorry


	4. too hot

"STILES!!! OPEN THE DOOR!!! I'M NOT DONE TALKING!!! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR !!".

Stiles shrugged and a loud banging sound came from the phone, Derek jumped out of the bench and held the phone closer to his mouth.

"Stiles!,stay put and make sure that damn door is locked!, do you understand!"

"I............".

Derek got in his car and started the engine.

"Stiles do you hear me!?!".

"Derek. ..i..he's not alone. ...im..".

Derek stepped on the gas and turned the siren on.

"Stiles it's alright just continue talking to me ,please just say something. .".

he turned on the next exist and entered the 21st street.

"Stiles. ..please. .don't hang me up ...goddammit. .".

"....Derek. ...".

"yes!,Stiles what is it..".

"You know....i loved him before....we were so close. ..."

Are you still in love with him?, he couldn't bring himself to say that but a sharp pain was digging into his chest.

"But then he became violent. ...and i wanted to end it....but ....".

Stiles stuttered,he almost couldn't contain his tears any more.

"Stiles. ..don't worry im here for you."

"Hahaha thanks man. .".

Stiles's voice cracked up and Derek heard it,he heard Stiles quietly saying Derek's name over and over.

"Hey Stiles! ".

The policeman stopped the car as he arrived at the apartment complex.

"Remember that song you sang to me like 1000 times".

"Yeah you hate that song man".

Stiles sniffle and let out a small laughter.

"Well guess what,  
I’m too hot, called a police and here i am."

Derek got out of the elevator and 3 men stood by Stiles's apartment,he was furious ,didn't care who was the ex, he only knew that they came to hurt Stiles.

"Hey thugs get away from that door right now".

Derek's eyes lit with fire and anger as the middle guy turned around to him and laughed.

"Old man this ain't got nothin' to do with you so scram along".

he charged towards the men holding his fists to his sides, the middle guy pulled out a knife out of his pocket and pointed it towards Derek.

"Back off old man! Or i swear!".

"Kid im a policeman i have five bullet scares just on my shoulder! ".

Derek pulled closer to the middle guy and grabbed his wrist before him realizing it,he shoved his leg beneath the guy's feet which made him loose balance,dropping the knife, and falling straight on his face which made him pass out.

"Oh man you told us no cops involved!".

While Derek handcuffed the guy the two others disappeared.

"Stiles i got him it's alright now!".

Derek set on the guy and held his head against the hallway floor and then took out his cell phone and called a patrol car to come and take him to the station.

"Derek? ...".

Stiles opened the front door holding the handle closer to him then his heart.

"Stiles is this your ex?".

Stiles stepped out of his apartment and stared at the young man beneath Derek's grip.

"Yes that's him"

Derek sighed in relief and took another pair of handcuffs to put the guy around the pole next to Stiles's apartment.

"Ok now that this is done ".

Derek got up and walked away from the passed out guy and towards Stiles.

"Who knew right, hahaha. ...,by the way that song liked, how you continued it h.."

Derek pulled Stiles into his arms holding him tightly.

"Why do you talk so much now you idiot".

Stiles shivered and pulled on Derek's shirt, tugging on his back and pulling himself even closer.

"Are you alright? ".

Derek placed his big hand on Stiles's head, rubbing it and returning the heat back to Stiles's ears.

"Thanks, for coming. ..i know you're a cop and it's your duty. ....but thanks. ".

Stiles buried his head in Derek's shoulder.

"I didn't came here because of duty, it was because of you...".

Stiles released his grip and started to move back.

"You see that's what i ment ,you can't expect me not having wrong impression here ".

Derek grabbed Stiles by his waist and pulled him back to his grip.

"Look kid i don't get it myself but just understand ".

"I get it ! You're not interested i know so just don't rub it in my face, i may look strong with my big intimidating noodle hands but it still hurts and i...".

Derek scuffed and pulled Stiles chin upwards.

"heart's beats like crazy ".

"How do you hear it!".

Stiles flushed out and looked away but Derek grabbed his face and turned it back towards hus face.

"I didn't ment yours ".

Derek pressed his lips on Stiles's.

Oh and how soft how warm was the touch, he needed more, Stiles pulled into the kiss biting onto Derek's upper lip and sliding his tongue onto Derek's.

"Derek wait.....ah...wait...it's wrong....".

Gasping for air Derek pulled Stiles back into his mouth.

  
"You're right let's take this inside"...


	5. Strawberry love

"No".

Stiles pulled away from Derek and released his grip.

"Derek you're straight and you have a kid moreover you are 10 years older then me it's not right..".

Stiles released the last connection with Derek's hand and stepped back.

"But that kiss it's...".

"A mistake,Derek think about it this is all just a dream..".

"A dream? .....".

The room became bright so bright that he couldn't see Stiles's face anymore. 

"Stiles! Wait! ".

Derek reached out to grab Stiles's hand once more but missed.

he started to see shadows looking above him.

"Daddy are you alright? ...".

Laura stood beside a big white bed in a hospital room holding Derek's big hand, Alison was sleeping on Scott's shoulder in the blue sofa.

"Man you scared me there i thought you were gone ".

On the other side of the bed, clenching onto Derek's hand was Stiles, pale as a sheet and black circles beneath his eyes. 

"Laura? ...Stiles? ....what happened? ..".

Stiles smiled leaning against the back of Derek's hand he held.

"Well when you came by my apartment my ex heard a siren so they rushed out to run away, you stopped him and another guy that was with him but the third guy freaked out and shot you in your leg ,so you lost a lot of blood by the time the ambulance came."

"Oh well that happens i guess, at least you're alright".

Derek laughed and blushed a little remembering his embarrassing fantasy about saving Stiles and reclaiming his prize from Stiles's lips.

"Daddy will you be alright?!".

Laura jumped on her dad's chest hugging his neck.

"Of course pumpkin im a policeman im stronger than Superman".

Derek hugged Laura gently.

"Oh! Mr Hale! you're awake, good timing you haven't eaten in 3 days so chop chop eat this right away".

A tall and skinny nurse with a big vibrant smile dropped a tray of food onto his lap and turned to Laura. 

"Sweetie we have pudding down at the kids playground want some?".

Laura nodded and grabbed the nurses hand leaving Derek in shock.

"Oh right Mr Stilinski here you go, heard you like them from your dad".

The nurse turned around and tossed a cup of jello to Stiles. 

"Thanks".

Stiles opened the jello cup and glupped it whole leaving some strawberry jello around his mouth.

"Derek.....thanks ".

Derek chomped on his sandwich and nodded. 

"How many days you didn't sleep?".

Stiles putted the jello cup on Derek's tray and gestured three days.

"I had a dream i was kissing you".

Stiles chocked from the shock and released a nervous giggle.

"Wow is that what all the cops are dreaming about when the lay in the hospital from being shot".

They laughed but made sure not loud enough to wake up Scott and Alison in the back.

"You know you said my name few times earlier".

Stiles licked his lips and scratched the back of his head.

"Well yeah you told me you don't want to continue our kiss inside your apartment".

Stiles scoffed.

"What an idiot i wouldn't have passed on this opportunity".

Derek moved his empty tray to the table beside him, and turned to Stiles.

"And me being straight doesn't bother you? ".

"Well you know the fact you were willing to kiss me proven otherwise".

Derek locked his fingers with Stiles's.

"True, and what about Laura? ".

Stiles gripped harder onto Derek's hand and smiled.

"Come on man she loves me it will break her heart a bit but she'll understand, besides i love the kid".

Derek leaned on his other hand and moved closer to Stiles. 

"You know im 10 years older then you".

Once again Stiles laughed and leaned closer to Derek.

"I know, makes you even hotter....".

Their lips locked in a warm kiss, Stiles held Derek's cheek with his other hand deepening the kiss and sliding his tongue into Derek's mouth.

"OK STOP RIGHT THERE! ! !".

Scott and Alison jumped out of the sofa catching Derek slipping his hand underneath Stiles's shirt. 

"We got it that you two will be alright from here so yeah come on Scott let's go get Laura and go home!".

Alison grabbed Scott by his wrist and they stormed out of the room with red ears.

"Ok...thats fucking embarrassing....".

Stiles moved away from Derek blushing from his ears to his neck.

"Strawberry".

Stiles smiled as Derek gripped his hand again and kissed it.

"I really love strawberry...".

**Author's Note:**

> animestalkerit.tumblr.com- visit my tumblr if u want ^^


End file.
